


twirling and teeth

by summerdayghost



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell & Related Fandoms, Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Biting, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Consent Issues, Exhaustion, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 23:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: This wasn’t happening because he was losing his mind, but if he was losing his mind because this was happening would be another question all together.





	twirling and teeth

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of exhaustion. This is more than 100 words.

Stephen Black knew he did not believe this was happening because was losing his mind. Most men would assume the things he had seen to be mere delusions and symptoms of lunacy if they were in his shoes. He was not most men. It as real as everything else. At least Lady Pole knew the truth even if little comfort could be taken in that.

If Stephen was losing his mind because what was happening to him was another question all together. A question Stephen could not easily answer. He had seen men driven mad with insomnia.

People could only handle so much exhaustion. Such was another concept Stephen had previously assumed to be universal knowledge. That was until the Gentleman with the Thistledown Hair spent night after night after night twirling him around.

The Gentleman claimed all he wanted was to make Stephen happy. Stephen knew better than that. If that was true then surely he would have seen the way he was destroying Stephen.

No, his true objective was to make himself happy. Making Stephen happy made the Gentleman happy, yes, but the Gentleman’s decision as to what did and didn’t make Stephen happy had nothing to do with Stephen’s reaction.

It was hard to notice, but the Gentleman’s teeth were sharp. Stephen would know. He had felt them at his shoulder. That was another thing the Gentleman decided made Stephen very, very happy indeed without input from Stephen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
